Shots of Golden Flames
by NightKnight13
Summary: A bunch of one shots I made! Nalu, Gruvia, Gale. Chapter 16, Juvia has a strange Christmas tree
1. To The Future They Go

**To The Future They Go**

It started as a normal day at the guild. (Like it always does) The usual was going on, Juvia was clinging to Gray, Cana is drinking away, Lucy is chasing Happy around for calling her fat, Erza was beating up Natsu for breaking something, and Elfman was yelling about being a man. "Guys look what I got!" A petite woman said running into the guild with her two friends running behind, the one on the left was extremely over weight and on the right was a skinny man with orange hair in a ponytail.

"Oh what is it Levy?" Lucy said. Her angered face immediately disappeared and changed to a face of joy as she saw her friend. Levy was one of Lucy's closest female friends and she was happy to see that she came home from her mission safely.

"I've been saving up for this book and one of the spells, lets us go into the future for a period of time!"

"You and your books, shrimp." Gajeel said as he walked up to her. She puffed her cheeks and looked away from the tall dragon slayer.

"We should do the spell Levy!" Natsu cried with a smile. "That way I can kick future Gray's ass." No one payed attention to the last part because they were so focused on if Levy was going to do the spell.

"Ok!" Levy beamed "But how much farther in the future should we go?"

"10 years sounds ok." Lucy suggested.

"Everyone ok with that?" The bluenette asked.

"Yea." Everyone responded.

"This is going to be a bad idea." Gajeel commented. He was ignored, of course.

Levy told everyone who wanted to join (Natsu, Levy, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, and Cana) to hold hands. (Which was kind of awkward) She chanted the spell and then there was a bright flash of light that engulfed the fairy tail members.

"Whoa." Gray said as his eyes widened. The guild was as lively as ever but bigger and there was twice as much little kids. In the center of the guild was two kids fighting, one was a girl with pink hair and the other was a boy with dark blue. He didn't pay much attention to them though.

"So this is the future?" Erza commented.

"Ten years in fact." Levy stated as she had a wide smile on her face because of how proud she was that she was actually able to do the spell.

"Natsu, don't be so stupid next time!" Everyone (past guild) looks to their left to find future Natsu and Lucy fighting. This version on Natsu was taller and was wearing a plain red t-shirt with the white saggy paints he always wore. Lucy on the other hand wasn't much taller but was slimmer and wearing a pink and yellow striped tank top with some shorts.

"What?! It was an accident!" Natsu yelled back.

"A still incredibly stupid accident!"

"It was all Grays fault though!

"How is it Grays fault if you were the one who made the mistake?!"

"Because Gray is an annoying stripper."

"Ugh, when I get home I'll make tons of food and you wouldn't have any!" Natsu's face fell at that threat.

"I can make it up to you!" He said as a smirk grew on his face.

"How are yo-mfh!" He slams his lips on hers and her shoulders start to relax as they began their make-out session. Mean while the past guild member's jaws drop to the floor. If you looked closely enough you could see Lucy's soul leave her body. "Moooom, Daaaaaad, you're embarrassing me!" said a pink haired little girl with long hair and big brown eyes.

"Sorry, Nashi!" Natsu broke off the kiss with his wife and gave his daughter a smirk while ruffling her hair.

"Oh my god! Natsu and Lucy totally shagged each other!" a very drunk Cana screamed.

"Cana shut up!" Lucy snapped as she came back to reality. All eyes were on them.

Future Natsu slowly started to walk up to the embarrassed blonde as her hands started fidgeting nervously. In her opinion future Natsu was way to close to her, but he didn't seem to back down. She didn't know what he was going to do next and it was killing her. He looked down so they were face to face. A blush started to crawl onto her cheeks. He squinted at her and scrunched up his nose.

"Natsu, you're obviously making her nervous." Future Lucy tried to step in.

"Sorry." He mumbled scratching the back of his neck.

"God, your Dad is such an idiot. He shouldn't be so annoying and get in peoples faces so much!" A little boy with raven hair said.

"Oh shut it Ur, at least my Dad isn't a stripper!" The pink haired girl snapped back. Just as the two were about to fight they heard a deafening high-pitched scream. At the other side of the guild was past Juvia flipping out because there was two Grays standing in front of her.

"Gray-samas!" Juvia screamed as she tackled them both. "Juvia get off!" both the ice make wizards yelled. Suddenly Juvia was hit with a blast of water.

"He's Juvias Gray-sama!" The other Juvia screamed. This Juvia had longer hair and showed more skin, but her obsession with Gray was all the same.

"Mom! Your so embarrassing!" Ur yelled in defeat. Nashi snickered at his humiliation.

"Hey Gray are you alright?" Levy asked. His face was as white as a sheet. He then started over thinking the situation. Did she say my gray-sama? She says that all the time so it couldn't mean anything right? But she had a kid named Ur and he said his Father was a stripper! Does he actually like Juvia as more then a friend? Oh god what was he going to do?!

"What's with all the commotion?!" A large voice boomed from upstairs. Gray looked up to find an aged Laxus yelling down at the guild.

"Sorry, Master!" Romeo yelled up at the angry lighting mage. Wait Romeo? When did he get here?

"Laxus is master?" Lucy whispered to Levy.

"Shit, do we have another time traveling guild members issue?" The second-generation dragon slayer questioned.

"ANOTHER?!" Every Fairy Tail member screamed.

"Ugh now I have to do another memory loss spell. You brats better be grateful!" The angered Master screamed. Apparently this situation was normal to him.

"Wait, we wouldn't remember going to the future?" Natsu asked.

"Yea" Laxus replied

"So, theoretically anything I do here wouldn't be remembered?"

"Pretty much."

The fire mages most maniacal smirk Lucy has ever seen appeared. He forcefully grabbed her hand and swung her towards him and kissed her lips. Her lips felt like they were on fire, but that just made it all the more thrilling. Before she even realized it she was kissing him back with the same amount of force he was giving her. "Hey, Salamander can't have his first kiss before I do!" A very competitive Gajeel said. He then bent down and kissed Levy. To say Levy wasn't expecting that was an understatement. Gajeel broke off the kiss and looked down at her and smirked. "Love yea, shrimp." Levy's face was as red as Erza's hair. But a little voice in the back of her kept shouting at her to kiss him. After what seems like forever of looking into his red eyes, she finally gave up and did what the little voice told her. This time it was Gajeel who was shocked, but she didn't care because she was kissing the man she loved.

"Yea! Make-out party!" Cana said with a stolen bottle of whiskey in her hand. She grabbed a dazed Gray and kissed him with her alcoholic breath. To this, she got a big hit of water to her head that sent her flying.

"You don't deserve Gray-sama!" An angry Juvia yelled. Gray smirked at the passion of his close friend. She can really save his ass sometimes. He stood up and started walking towards Juvia. He didn't know what he was doing, nor did her care. No one was going to remember this so it's not like it's going to matter right? He stopped when he was right next to her and looked into her eyes. He then kissed her on the cheek. He wasn't ready to fully kiss her on the lips yet, but apparently she was. She placed her lips on his and started slowly kissing. He didn't know how to react and neither did she. Gray tried to analyze the situation; she was a hot girl who was kissing him. Yea, he should probably kiss back, and he did.

Meanwhile Erza was just awkwardly standing in-between all the couples with a red face.

"Alright make-out session is over! See you later brats!" Laxus boomed. He did the spell to take them back and to make them forget their memory.

There was a bright yellow light that filled the hall. Suddenly all of the members that went time traveling appeared in the center of the guild.

"How was the future, guys?" Mira asked sweetly.

"I don't really remember." Erza said, confused.

"Neither do I!" Gray stated

"That's strange." Mira said slightly pouting. She obviously wanted to know which of her ships became canon.

"My lips feel really weird." Lucy said, still trying to remember what happened.

"Mine too! But it's probably just an after effect of the spell." Levy answered.

"Oh well." Natsu shrugged. Everybody shrugged off what happened and it would never be spoken of or remembered for another ten years.

 **A/N: Sorry guys that took longer then I thought! School has been pretty stressful lately. At least there's a new fairy tail episode! Please review this chapter and I would appreciate it so much! Thanks!**

 **P.S. Next chapter is going to be pretty full of angst, so be warned! Hopefully I'll see you soon!**


	2. Voices in the Halls

**A/N so this is a song fic to the song 'Voices in the Halls' by Neon Trees. It's really good and I suggest it if you're looking for something to listen to! (It's meant to be Nalu but it really could be any ship if you switch out some things)**

 **Voices in the Halls**

' _I can taste your lemonade,_

 _Bittersweet like every summer fling_

 _And keeping up with all your stories_

 _Talking to your ghost when I'm asleep'_

I remember the way she used to smile, with those big bight eyes. The way her lips felt when we kissed. We would always talk and hangout, she used to laugh at all the stories I told her. But now she's gone and I miss her.

' _No, you're never really_

 _Dead to me and maybe that's the mystery of us_

 _I used to think when you were gone_

 _I would still hear voices in the halls'_

Whenever I close my eyes, a small part of me tells me that everything that has happened was just a dream. I would wake up next to her and she would be telling me that everything is ok.

' _I could feel the red rain on me_

 _I could see you shaking when I kiss_

 _You still hit me like a buzz_

 _Seventeen and drunk enough to wish'_

The scent of her blood and the look of her dead figure still haunted me. She sacrificed herself for the guild and now nobody dares say her name. Whenever I feel the pain I felt on that day, I drink. I don't stop till I'm drunk and Gray and Erza have to take me home.

' _And you really got your hooks in me_

 _Maybe that's the punishment for love_

 _I still stay up late at night_

 _Trying to hear your voices in the halls'_

I knew there was something special about this girl when I first meet her, but at the time I didn't know what. She was like my drug. I never wanted to stop being around her, and then I realized I loved her. Now that she's gone I'm broken, and useless. Everyone looks at me with pity because they know I'm still in love.

' _In the halls_

 _In the halls_

 _In the halls'_

Apart of me wants to search for her. The little voice is saying that she's still alive, but after so long, I've grown to ignore it.

' _You could hear me late at night_

 _Singing to the voices in the halls_

 _Every time when driver calls._

' _Tavern or Las Vegas in your car?'_

I've been starting to go on solo missions, just get away from all the things that remind me of her. Anything from her blonde hair to the way she smelled like vanilla just brought me pain. I never face it, I just run.

' _Playing on your broken speakers_

 _Real asleep and warm inside your arms_

 _No, it's never what it used to be_

 _Maybe it's just never really was'_

The way she touched me and how amazing she looked without even trying always gave me an ecstatic feeling. Happiness over whelmed me with every passionate kiss I gave her. Now I know that I can't ever forget those memories, because of how much they mean to me.

' _But every night when I get home_

 _I can hear your voices in the halls_

 _Every night when I'm alone I can hear your voices in the halls'_

I talk to her when I'm alone at home. I tell her how we all miss her and hope that she'll wait for me when I die. I know she's listening and looking down on me from heaven. She's my beautiful angel. She's my Lucy.


	3. It's Complicated

**A/N I don't own fairy tail…**

 **Summary: Natsu is the captain of an outlawed pirate crew, Fairy Tail. Lucy is the commander of a military ship. (Set in the 1700s)**

 **It's Complicated.**

"Wake up Luce!" A joyful Natsu said.

"What time is it?" The annoyed blonde mumbled into her pillow.

"8:28" Her eyes fluttered open and sat up from her comfy bed. The pinkette gave her his signature smile- then went back to whatever he was doing.

To say Natsu and Lucy's relationship was complicated was the biggest understatement she's ever heard. In about thirty minutes from now, she was supposed to pretend that her secret boyfriend was her lifetime rival and she was his. That was only because of their jobs though. She was a commanding officer for the military and he was the outlawed pirate captain she's supposed to imprison. Around their crew it seemed like they despised each other, but it was all just an act. "Alright, Lucy I'm heading out now. My crew probably has a million questions on were I've been," She giggled "but my offer still stands. Let me know if you ever want to join fairy tail."

"Sorry Natsu I can't. You know how mad my Father would be!" The sea captain rolled his eyes at the mention of the man. It couldn't be any more obvious he didn't like him. He mumbled back a 'whatever' as he jumped out the window, to head to his beloved ship.

After he left Lucy put on her navy blue uniform and put her long blonde hair into a fishtail braid. _'Dang I look good'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly there was a quick and urgent knock her doorstep. "Lucy, it's Flare! Open the door it's important!" The blonde rushed herself to her door trying to figure out, what's so important that her comrade had visited her personally. She twisted the golden knob and quickly opened the door. The red head saluted to Lucy and she saluted back.

"What's happened Flare?"

"We spotted Fairy Tail close by to our ship. So far they haven't made a move- last time I checked. Knowing Fairy Tail though they probably are going to do something soon, though," _'That was quick'_ Lucy thought to herself. "What should we do captain?"

"Lets go to the ship and we'll figure it out from there." The two then left the apartment and hurried towards the bay where her ship was.

When she got to her military ship, she could see the uneasiness of her crew, as Fairy Tail came closer and closer. They set sail so they could get closer to Fairy Tail and away from the city. "Alright you brats! Fairy Tail is coming closer and we will all fight for justice. Lets bring Fairy Tail down!" The blonde captain screamed. She received multiple 'hoorays!' and 'yeas!' "Load the canons! Prepare to fire at the first shot you got! Leave Captain Dragneel to me." She commanded. It was only around 9:00 and she was about to go into bad and pretend to fight her secret boyfriend. Talk about a busy day.

One by one the canons fired from the ship. Fairy Tail decided give it all they got and fired their canons also. Both the ships sailed closer and closer till they were both right next to each other. Everyone stopped and waited for each captain to give orders. The pink haired idiot appeared from his sea of crew and directed his attention towards Lucy.

"It's been a while Heartfilia." He mocked.

"I see you're still as ugly as ever Dragneel." Lucy retorted. She received 'ooooohs' from everyone.

"You think I'm so unobservant don't you? I know you're staring at my abs though."

"In your dreams! Like I'll ever fall for a criminal like you!" The captain of Fairy Tail jumped onto Lucy's ship and walked towards her with his boots clacking on the ground. Everyone was silent as they watched and waited to see what would happen next. He was standing right next to her when he whispered in her ear.

"Lets talk in a more private place." She slowly nods; making sure no one else heard what he said. "Lets go to battle shit heads!" He yells at his crew. The Fairy Tail members jumped onto the ship with Natsu and started fighting. Lucy and Natsu pretend to sward fight as they both started inching around the corner so no one could see them.

"Want to hangout in the Captains office?" She asked her best friend.

"Yosh!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Well let's go!" She answered with a sweet smile on her face. Lucy grabs his hand and starts running. She stops once they're both in front of a fancy looking door. The Commander pulls out a silver key from under her shirt and uses it to unlock the door. "You better not ruin anything." Lucy threatened. Natsu entered the fancy looking room, while Lucy locked the door, so no one would find them.

"What now?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. We could do anything really, eat, talk, drink, discuss attack tactic-"

"Can we make-out?" He suddenly blurted, surprising them both. A blush quickly went up on Natsu's face after the comment. Yes the Natsu Dragneel was blushing. One of the most feared men on the mighty seas was blushing! The thought of this sent Lucy into a giggling fit. "H-h-hey! Stop that!" The blonde started laughing even more.

"Do you hear voices?" Someone asked from the other side of the door. The voice sounded like a woman, it was smooth and slightly deep. Natsu and Lucy froze in their tracks. They gave each other worried looks and tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Yea, I heard something too," A gruff voice replied. "I can smell people coming from there." Some muffled footsteps started to get closer to the door. Natsu and Lucy were both panicking and they didn't know what to do. Every second that went by felt like an eternity. The doorknob started jiggling aggressively. "Fuck, it's locked."

"I have a lock pick with me." The mysterious woman said. Lucy felt like her heart dropped to the ground. There was a click and the wooden door started to cautiously open. There stood a beautiful woman with long scarlet hair and firm brown eyes. Next to her was a tall scary looking man, with long black hair and piercings all over his face. All eyes were on her and Natsu.

"Well I guess you have to join Fairy Tail now." Natsu shrugged.

"What?! Natsu you know I can't!" Lucy sharply replied with a look of fear in her face. She couldn't fight Natsu and his other crewmembers by herself but she also couldn't agree on joining his crew!

"Hey if you haven't noticed you're surrounded _my_ crew."

"But Natsu, I've already told you before, I can't! You know how angry he'd be!"

"And you know how angry I'll be." His face suddenly turned cold and serious. "You should be treated better Lucy. Fairy Tail is so much fun and I know you'll love it! We're family there and it doesn't matter if we're blood or not we all care about each other." Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, as she was surprised in the sudden change in attitude and the sweet words he was confessing to her. "I think about you all the time and I can't take being apart for so long. Please, join Fairy Tail." The blonde slowly nodded still unsure about the decision she was about to make. A wide toothy smile appeared on Natsu's face as he gave her a big bear hug.

The sea captain let go of their warm embrace and turned to face the red head and the grumpy man. "Lucy, this is Erza and Gajeel, members of Fairy Tail!" The blonde gave them a kind smile, while shaking their hands.

"So, mind telling us about the whole 'I think about you all the time' thing?" Erza asked with an eyebrow raised.

"They're dating." Gajeel said without letting Natsu respond.

"How did you know?" Lucy questioned, with an astonished look on her face.

"This idiot smelled like you whenever he came back to the ship."

"Hey who're you calling an idiot?!" Natsu screamed.

"Obviously you, flame brain!"

"You're just a piece of metal scrap!"

"And you're just a hot headed captain!"

"At least I have a girlfriend!" The two started to aggressively punch each other till Erza decided to take charge and gave them a beating.

"STOP ARGUEING AROUND OUR NEW CREWMATE!" The red head screamed.

"Yes, ma'am." The idiotic boys replied in unison.

"Now lets go back to the ship and get the hell out of here." Erza commanded. The four started walking to the beautiful ship. Lucy couldn't stop smiling because of the new experiences she was about to have.

"You know, you look really creepy like that." Natsu pointed out. Lucy glared at him and her body was now filled with rage.

"LUCY KICK!" She screamed as she kicked him square in the face.

"Gihihi, I think I'm starting to like bunny girl, salamander" Gajeel said. They climbed aboard the ship and got ready to take off and have new adventures.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry that it's been a while since I posted anything. School has been a bitch lately! Any way, PM if you have suggestions or leave it in a review! See you later!**


	4. Power of Senses

**Summary: Why dragon slayers enhanced senses can give you hell**

 **Ships: Nalu, Gale, implied Miraxus and Rowen**

 **The Power of Senses**

Gajeel was sitting in the guild and he was bored out of his mind. He was going to go on a job with his teammate, but Panther lily said he ran out of kiwi and _had_ to get some more. Now Gajeel is waiting for his powerful exceed to come back so they could leave. He wanted to talk to Levy (not that he would ever admit it) but she was on a job with Team Shadow Gear. At least now he didn't have Jet and Droy making annoying threats on how Levy was 'theirs' and that 'they had her first'.

The guilds large wooden doors open to reveal Bunny girl and Salamander. He eyed the two, as he suspected that there was something off about them. Bunny girl's hair was messy and usually when it was she would immediately go try to fix it but this time she let it be. Her shirt was also very wrinkled instead smooth and well kept. The blonde and the pinkette were standing awfully close to each other. Nobody else in the guild suspected a thing from the suspicious duo as the two parted ways and went to do their own thing. Lucy decided to go the bar and talk with Mira for a little bit while Natsu sat by himself in an empty booth. Gajeel decided to walk over to the flame head and discover what it was that they were doing. He sat down at the seat across from him while Natsu was giving him a confused look.

"So, how long have you been snoging Bunny girl?" Gajeel asked. The fire dragon slayer gave him a surprised look.

"How the hell did you find out tin face?!" Natsu whisper shouted, hoping not to get the attention on other guild mates.

"Wow, I can't believe you admitted to it so quickly." Gajeel grunted.

"Shit!" Natsu exclaimed at his mistake.

"You really are an idiot Salamander."

"Fuck you, Gajeel!"

"Gihihihihi." Gajeel snickered. The two sat in silence as Gajeel was soaking in his victory.

"You going to tell anyone?" The pinkette blurted hoping that Gajeel didn't get too much of a confidence boost over how easy it was for Natsu to admit he was making out with Lucy.

"Depends." The iron eater shrugged.

"On what?"

"If I feel like telling other people."

"Oh god! Lucy's going to kill me if she finds out everyone knows!"

"Then you better find a way to not make me tell."

"Hey guys!" A new voice appeared. Standing next to the table was the blonde beauty herself.

"H-h-hey Luce." Natsu replied nervously. She raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior but shook it off.

"Gihihi." Gajeel laughed.

"What's so funny Gajeel?" Lucy questioned.

"Don't worry about it Bunny girl. I'll just be heading out now." He responded. The pierced faced man walked away from the secret lovers with a mischievous smile on his face.

"That was weird." The celestial mage commented.

"N-n-not really." Natsu stuttered while rubbing the back of his neck tensely.

"You know you're the worst liar ever."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"FINE!" The blonde shouted in defeat. "If you don't want to tell me right now, don't tell me right now. But you better tell me it sometime soon or else!"

"Gajeel knows." Natsu practically whispered.

"What?"

"Gajeel knows." Natsu said even quieter this time.

"God dammit Natsu, if you have something to say spit it out!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Gajeel knows about us!" He says in frustration. Lucy's eyes grew wide. Her eyebrows then fur in anger as she realized how much this affects their relationship.

"LUCY KICK!" She screams as if it was a battle cry. Her foot landed in his face as he was sent flying. She could hear Gray laughing away from the bar at the sight of a fallen over Natsu. Lucy walks over to the fire mage and helps him up.

"You know you haven't even heard my side of the story." He muttered. A little guilt started to rise in her gut but she wasn't going to say sorry to the idiot who told the worst person in the guild to know about their secret, their secret!

"Fine. But we should probably go somewhere more private to discuss this." She said so only her partner could hear. The energetic mage nodded in agreement and grabbed her wrist and walked out of the guild. Once they were a bit away from the guild Lucy was about to start talking about the issue but was interrupted.

"Do you smell something?" The dragon slayer suddenly asked.

"Smell what?" Lucy asked curiously.

"KIWI!" Natsu randomly shouted. He grabbed the unsuspecting blonde's wrist again and started running full speed.

"Where the hell are we going Natsu?! Slow down!" The blonde screamed. The pinkette randomly stopped which caused Lucy to crash into him. A mischievous smile formed on his face.

"Hey Pantherlily." Her team member said with a hint of revenge in his voice.

* * *

Gajeel was sitting at the bar still waiting for his damn cat to come. What's taking him this long? Maybe he's more obsessed with kiwi then he though. The exceed deserved a good yelling at too if he didn't have a good reason. Suddenly there was a small tap on his should. With a grunt the dragon slayer turned around to find Pantherlily flying before him. "I just wanted to say that am sorry for what I did and hope our friendship isn't ruined." The dragon slayer raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what it was about but was interrupted. "I hope you don't mind all the kiwi in our apartment." The dark furred cat then flew out of the guild leaving a dumbstruck Gajeel behind. There was a snicker to his left and he turned to see Salamander.

"What are you so happy about, flame breath? If you've already forgotten, I know your secret and I have the upper hand. "

"No, I would say that we're equals now." The fire-eater boasted.

"The hell you talking about, Salamander?"

"I'm saying that you better not get me upset?"

Gajeel scoffed. "It's the other way around idiot. If you keep this going then I WILL tell Mira."

"But if you do that, then I will show Mira you're secret tape."

"What secret tape?!" The pierced mage yelled.

"The one from the night of September 14th." He smirked. Gajeel's eyes grow wide in realization on what the idiot meant.

"You wouldn't fucking dare."

"Oh but I will."

"Well then I'm going to rip it out of your hands!" Gajeel was about to punch him in the face until he said.

"I don't have it." He froze. If he didn't have it then who does?

BUNNY GIRL.

"If you're thinking about trying to get it off of Lucy don't even try."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because if you hurt her then the back-up tape that someone else has will be turned in." Gajeel's jaw dropped. Did the salamander and bunny girl just best him?! A smirk appeared on the iron eaters face. Why the hell is he smiling?! Natsu thought.

"I'm still telling Mira." Gajeel said.

"W-w-why?!" Natsu chocked out.

"Me and Levy were going to go public anyways, why not do it now?"

"You're bluffing."

"Would you really risk that."

"Are you really risking you and Levy's relationship?"

"I'm going to do it, Salamander."

"I will too."

"Then do it."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"EHHHHHHHHH!" The two dragon slayers look to their right to find the silver haired beauty, Mirajane squealing. In front of her was Wendy with a slightly surprised look on her face. The transformation mage looked over to Natsu and Gajeel and sent them a deadly glare that sent shivers down their spines. "WHY THE HELL WAS I NOT INFORMED THAT YOU WERE DATING LUCY," Mirajane screamed while pointing at Natsu. "AND YOU WERE DATING LEVY?!" She yelled, now pointing at Gajeel.

"We're sorry!" The two boys pleaded in unison.

"Wait, Natsu is getting laid?!" Gray asked, but was ignored.

"I'm really sorry for telling her." Wendy almost whispered.

"Wendy?! How did you know we were dating?" Natsu asked curiously.

"YES IT'S CONFIRMED THEY ARE DATING!" Mira says with a sudden change in mood.

"Great fucking job Salamander. You screwed your self again." Gajeel mocked.

"Damn it!" The idiotic fire mage yelled in frustration.

"But he's right Wendy, how did you know?" Warren says.

"I heard Natsu talk about him and Lucy earlier with Gajeel and I also heard Gajeel admit that he was going to go public with Levy." Lucy and Levy decided to catch up on book talk now that Levy was back from her mission. Unfortunately they were interrupted and heard everything. Needless to say both boyfriends had to sleep on the couch that night.

 **A few years later**

"Oh hey guys." Romeo says nervously at the angry looking Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel.

"Do you have something to tell us Romeo?" Gajeel threatened.

"What do you mean?" Romeo replies.

"They want you tell admit you're dating Wendy." Natsu said blandly, not really caring about the situation.

"You mean my f-f-friend Wendy? Hahaha." The purple haired boy jokes.

"Listen twat," Laxus snaps "if we find out that you've hurt Wendy in any way, you're dead meat, if we also find out that there was sex before marriage we'll make sure your balls will be ripped off so you can never do it again."

"But Laxus, didn't you and Mira-"

"This isn't about me and Mira it's about you Romeo!"

"Take this as your only warning." Gajeel grunted. The dragon slayers backed away and pretended nothing happened.


	5. Have you heard the news?

_**Warning:**_ **This chapter does have manga spoilers after the tartaros arc (before avatar arc though!) So if you somehow managed to avoid spoilers and plan to keep doing so, skip this chapter**

 **Summary: How I feel Natsu would react to the guild disbanding**

 **Ships: None. I know right, shocking.**

 **Have you heard the news?**

"Have you heard the news?" said a blonde teenager to what seems like her boyfriend. I was walking through town, grabbing some food with happy for the two of us. I'm not sure if I've been to this town before but it seems nice. It was strange though. Everywhere I went people kept talking about 'the news', normally I would just ignore the silly gossip but after so many people constantly talk about I'm now kind of curious. I'll just ignore it though. I don't want anything to bother my training for Igneel.

"Hey Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, bud?" I respond. I know he's probably going to ask about 'the news' but I don't really mind.

"Don't you want to know what the whole 'news' thing is all about?"

"I don't know and I don't really care."

"Maybe if we ask somebody they would tell us."

"You can but I still want to look for a place to eat." I complained.

"Aren't you least bit curious?" The blue exceed said with slight disappointment in his eyes.

"It's fine Happy!" I snapped. I didn't mean too but all this talk about it is sending me on edge. It doesn't help that I haven't had any sleep in what seems like days. We continued to walk in silence until Happy decided to speak up.

"Are you mad because you miss Lucy?" I stopped in my tracks, surprised about the question.

"Of course I miss Lucy! I miss everyone Erza, Mira, Wendy, Elfman, Laxus, Cana, Gramps! I miss the entire guild!" I pause to see his reaction not completely sure what it would be. "I know this is something I have to do but Lucy isn't alone. She has the rest of the guild!"

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION! NEW ISSUE OF SORCEROR WEEKLY DISCUSSING ABOUT THE FAIRY TAIL EVENT! ATTENTION!" A brunette newspaper seller screamed. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and had dark, tan skin.

"The Fairy Tail event?" I asked. What happened to Fairy Tail? Surely it can't be something bad! We just defeated Tartaros!

"Should we go check it out Natsu?" The exceed said nervously. I give him a nod and we started running (well Happy was flying, but you get the point) to the magazine stand.

"Excuse me Sir. Do you know what exactly happen to Fairy Tail?" I question. Hopefully he wouldn't be a jackass about us and make us buy a magazine.

"Wait you don't know?" The man asked. I shake my head. "What, have you been living in a forest for the past week?" He said with his eyes nearly popping out of his head. I laugh.

"Pretty much." I gave him a grin.

He cleared his throat before talking again. "Well apparently, the Fairy Tail guild disbanded." Wait did he just say what I think he said? No way! Fairy Tail can't just end! All our hard work and everything just gone! I take a step back at the pure cold hard shock. Happy looked equally as torn about it as I was. "Wow, by the expression on your faces you look like you were a pretty big fan."

"I just can't believe it disbanded." Happy murmured quietly.

"Lets go." I commanded angrily. This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't ever supposed to happen! Happy and me walk back to our camp deep in the forest, not saying a word to each other. I wanted to go back and tell everyone to stay together with the guild but I know I have to finish my training, One day though we will be together again. I know it! We'll just have to wait a little while….

 **A/N: YAAAAY I actually posted a new chapter only after a day! Whop Whop! Hopefully you guys liked it even though it was VERY rushed and I don't really have time to fix it. I just always wanted to see Natsu's reaction to this situation but I don't know if you already saw his reaction in the manga cause I didn't read it. Oh well :/ Thank you so much for reading and hopefully I'll post again very soon!**


	6. The Strauss Zombie

**Summary: How I feel the public might of reacted to Lisanna coming back**

 **Ships: Some Strauss sibling friendship**

The Strauss Zombie

"Are you excited?" A very cheerful Mirajane asks her younger sister.

Today's the day that the Strauss siblings were going to reveal to the public that Lisanna is back and was never really dead. It's been a month since the Edolas incident and the mage family has never been happier. The amount of family time they missed can never be replaced but that doesn't stop their positive attitude.

"I don't know Oneechan, I'm kind of nervous." Lisanna sheepishly admits.

"IT'S MAN TO BE NERVOUS!" Elfman yells. The other two siblings sweat-dropped at the claim.

"Don't worry it's going to be fine!" Mirajane encourages.

"We're on in five minutes!" One of the backstage crewmember screams. Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna are all going to be interviewed together on TV when they'll reveal the truth. A man wearing all black and had a headset on started walking towards the Fairy Tail mages. "It's time to go on stage now." He said. The siblings started to walk towards the entrance that led to the stage until Lisanna's hand was grabbed. "I'm sorry Ma'am this interview is only for the Strauss'." The unnamed male states.

"She's with us." Elfman says.

"Sir, you're not allowed to bring a plus one on stage." The crewmember replies. Mirajane gave him a glare that could've burned a hole in the wall, which immediately resulted in him letting Lisanna go.

"Prick." Mirajane mumbled softly so no one could hear.

"And please welcome Fairy Tail's Strauss siblings!" The host yells into the microphone excitedly. She had black hair that was in a bob and dark tan skin with deep brown eyes. Her lips were full and her face was covered with make-up. "Who's this?" she asks in confusion, obviously talking about Lisanna.

"This is our little sister Lisanna and she is man!" Elfman says with passion.

"Lisanna as in the Lisanna who died several years ago?" The host asks with her eyes looking as if they could pop out of her head any second.

"Yes." Mirajane replied with innocence in her voice.

"A-a-and she's here and she's alive?"

"Correct again!"

"This can only mean one thing," The host states. "SHE"S A ZOMBIE!" Several gasps and screams were heard from the crowd. "EVERYONE RUN FOR THE EXITS! DON'T LET HER CONTAMINATE YOU!" she screams. The entire audience got up from their seats and start running and pushing their way to the exit, till all of them were gone.

"What just happened?" Lisanna asks.

"I don't know." Mirajane says with shock.

"How unmanly!" Elfman yells.

After the interview Lisanna had to wait months till she was able to go outside without having people try to kill her thinking she was a zombie.


	7. Time and a bit of Love

**Summary: Natsu tells the story of how he fell in love with Lucy (warning there is manga spoilers)**

 **Ships: NALU!**

 **Time and a bit of Love**

 **Natsu's POV:**

When did I realize that I was in love with Lucy Heartfilia? I can't say that the very first time I met her I knew she was the one. I thought she was the biggest weirdo I've ever seen! Hell, she still is a weirdo! I remember her buying me food and saying it was a thank you for something I did. (Even though I didn't know what it was) I found parts of her that were pretty interesting, like the way she talked about magic and mages with this far off look in her eyes. After this weird battle with some creepy pervert I decided to take her to Fairy Tail and she fit right in.

About a month after her joining, Phantom Lord attacked us. This dick named Gajeel hurt Levy so Lucy decided that she was going to watch over her in the hospital while all the other Fairy Tail members were fighting at the Phantom Lord guild. During the battle, I heard Gajeel and this weird crybaby guy talking and they said that they kidnapped Lucy! Something inside me snapped and next thing I knew I was running to get her, even though I had no idea where I was going and all I had was one of the Phantom Lord members telling me where their hideout is even though it could have been a trap and he was bull shitting me the whole time. Luckily, everything he said was true but unluckily the blonde jumped out of a tower. A MOTHER FUCKING TOWER! My dragon instincts kicked in and I was barely able to catch her in time. When I saw her face it looked different then usual. Suddenly she was the most beautiful girl in the world but of course I decided to keep that thought at the back of my mind and tried to not think of it again.

A voice in my head started telling me about how beautiful she was and got louder and louder as time went on and started saying stuff like 'Wow just look at her' and 'She's so beautiful'.

When we went up against the Orcacion Seis I wasn't surprised at all that she helped save my ass from that dreaded waterfall. I always knew she was tough and I'm glad Hibiki helped her against that fight with the other celestial mage. I was also glad that Virgo gave Lucy such a cute outfit. I tried not to stare at her too long and I was shocked she didn't notice me ogling over her. I got pretty nervous because I'm pretty sure Virgo knew I had weird unknown feelings for Lucy, which is why she sent us those matching outfits.

After all the craziness that happened with Edolas I still hung out with Lucy as much as I did before. When I was younger, if Lisanna ever came back I would have stuck to her like a leach. Now that she actually is back I don't really talk to her that often. I get that she should spend time with her family but even the few times she's not around her siblings I don't really talk to her. Sure we've had a conversation or two but instead of talking with her I'm either kicking ice princess' ass or hanging out with Lucy. After Lisanna came back I knew that what I felt with Lucy was more powerful then what I've ever felt for Lisanna.

The weeks before the S-Class trials, Lucy and me didn't talk much. We were too busy training for the trails with our partners. I was so pumped. I finally had the chance to become S-Class then I would be able to kick Laxus', Mira's, Gildarts, and Erza's butt and be the most powerful mage in the guild! But as you all know that didn't go according to plan. When Lucy and me were fighting the Grimoire Heart member Kain after the trials were paused, we both got hurt pretty bad. He deserved all the pain he got since he hurt Lucy. After the battle against Kain I was replaying everything that happened in my head, the little voice said something. It said 'kiss her'. The voice always said stuff it like about her (or I liked about her?) but telling me to kiss her was something new. A little part inside me actually really wanted to kiss her. Of course I just ignored the voice and pretended like nothing happened.

I don't know what to feel about the Grand Magic Games. I'm always torn between happiness and sadness whenever I think about it. The happy part about the Grand Magic Games is that we actually won! We put all our work and effort into it and we kicked Sabertooth's ass! I was totally awesome against Sting and Rogue but Gajeel ditched me in the fight! He always says 'Salamander you're the one who pushed me into the cart and made me go down the fucking shaft!' but he's just jealous I won the fight, all by myself. The Games itself was fun and I really enjoyed but it's what happened after the games that makes me angry and upset. Shortly after we won she died. Lucy died in her own arms. I know it was a Lucy from a different time but that doesn't change the fact that I didn't protect her. I had nightmares for weeks. After that day I vowed to always protect her, no matter what.

I didn't keep manage to keep my vow for long. The Tartaros battle brought pain to so many guild members. Especially Lucy. She was all alone against all the demon gates. I couldn't help her. She had to sacrifice her own spirit to rescue the guild. She had to go through so much suffering for her family. I had to leave her though. I needed to train to get stronger so I could defeat Acnologia. The guild disbanded and she was abandoned for an entire year. She understands that we all had to go and do our own thing but it depresses me to think about all the tears she shed because of us. I wish that I could've stayed with her but I know there's nothing I can do about it now.

The guild got back together and Lucy, Happy, and I were back to being partners again. There was so much celebrating going on and after only a month everything was the way it used to be and everyone was happy. Me and Lucy seemed to be even closer then we were before. I would look at her and see an angel. That's when the little voice inside me came back and said 'you're in love with Lucy Heartfilia'. That's when I realized it was right. I might not have loved her when I first meet her but along the way it became clearer and clearer that she's my mate and no matter what, I'll always cherish her.

I love Lucy Heartfilia.


	8. Little Red Riding Hood

**Summary: On Halloween the girl's participate in a costume contest. It doesn't go according to plan…**

 **Ships: Gajeel/Levy Mira/Laxus Natsu/Lucy implied Cana/Lucy Gray/Juvia Evergreen/Elfman Bisca/Alzack**

 **A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. The school quarter is ending and I've been focusing on my grades a lot lately. This chapter was supposed to be posted near Halloween but I lost track of time DX sorry! I promise I'll try to update again, soon!**

 **Little Red Riding Hood**

Today is October 31 aka Halloween. Saying Fairy Tail parties hard on Halloween is an understatement. They always go all out. Every Halloween the entire guild dresses in their costumes and drinks the night away. This year there's going to be a costume contest and everyone wants to win.

"Hey Lucy you almost done?" Natsu asks Lucy as he waits for her to get into her costume so they could head to the guild.

"Just be patient, I'm almost done." The celestial mage huffed at her partner, from the bathroom.

"Girls sure do take a while, Natsu." Happy complained.

"Aye" The dragon slayer agreed. The door to the bathroom opened and revealed Lucy. She was wearing a short bright red cape with a hood and had a basket in her hands. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and she wore a dress that stopped midway through her thigh and showed her curves.

"I'm a pretty good little red riding hood, if I do say so myself." The blonde announces proudly while twirling in her costume.

"That dress makes you look fat." Happy giggles.

"What the hell did you say you damn cat?!" Lucy screams. She chases the exceed around the apartment while Natsu goes into the bathroom to change into his costume.

"Where'd Natsu go?" The key owner asks after a few minutes of chasing Happy. Happy raises an eyebrow and realized that his partner is gone. At that moment the fire dragon slayer comes out of the bathroom wearing a vampire costume. He wore a long black cape, fake teeth and had a mischievous look haunted his eyes.

"Last one to the guild is a rotten egg!" Natsu shouts. Suddenly the trio burst out of the apartment and start running as fast as they could (Happy decided to fly of course) to the guild.

Natsu bursts open the guildhall doors with Happy and Lucy not far behind. "Oh my god." The pinkette says.

"What is it now Na-" Lucy trailed off. The blonde's eyes grew wide and her mouth hangs open.

"We got another one." Master complains. The entire guild lets out a mix of disappointed sighs and unpleasant grunts.

Every single female Fairy Tail member was dressed as little red riding hood.

Yes _every single one._

"You got to be kidding me!" Lucy screeches.

"Damn, calm down." Laxus shouts.

"I thought I was going to be the only red riding hood!" She complains.

"We all did Lu-chan." Levy says gloomily. Wendy and Erza were sitting in the corner mopping; Bisca and Mirajane had a permanent look of bummer on their faces, the guys were all annoyed by the lack of creativity by the girls, Juvia was too busy looking at Gray to notice that the other members had the same costume as her, Evergreen and Charle was giving everyone a stone cold glare, and Cana, well… she didn't really care.

"How the hell are we going to do a costume contest when everyone has the same costume?" Gajeel said while tuning his guitar.

"Wait, you aren't actually going to play your guitar tonight are you?" Freed asks in his werewolf costume. (Because if Laxus is being a werewolf then HE'S going to be a werewolf)

"Oh yeah!" Gajeel smirks while dressed like a rock star. Fairy Tail lets out a groan in response. "You guys wouldn't know good music if it hits you in the face!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Natsu shouts angrily.

"You know what it's suppose to mean, flame head!"

"Bring it on, tin face!"

"Oh I will!" Then the 48th brawl that week started.

"Oh god how am I going to pay my rent without my reward money!" Lucy says sitting at the bar with Cana and Erza.

"Stop complaining Lucy, just let lose a little!" Cana slurred. "Maybe have a drink or two-"

"NO!" The blonde interrupts. "And knowing you, you're probably going to get me drunk and do weird things to me when I pass out!"

"Ha-ha, true." The alcoholic giggles in between sips from her barrel.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so low on rent money, Lucy," Erza questions ", we've been on multiple jobs this month?"

"It's because you guys keep destroying buildings and losing our reward!" The celestial mage snaps.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. You may hit me in retribution."

"No thanks I'm good."

"I wouldn't mind a good spanking."

"Shut up, Cana."

"Attention everyone!" The Master booms into the microphone on stage. "I have decided that the female costume contest is going to be canceled."

"But Master we worked so hard on our costumes!" Bisca cried.

"Yeah! Now I don't get the chance to look up the girls skirts while they are on stage!" Wakaba shouts. No matter what he and Macao said, they totally deserved the beating they got from the girls.

"I know you are all very disappointed," The Master continued on." But since you girls wouldn't be busy with your contest. You will be the voters on who should win the contest for our male Fairy Tail members."

"What a great idea Master!" Mira cheered from behind the bar.

"Why thank you Mira." He smiles.

Erza forced the boys to break up their fight and go participate in the contest. Alzack decided to dress as a cowboy and did some cool gun tricks for his daughter. Elfman was in his beast form and flexed his muscled a bit (and he was pretty sure he could see Evergreen staring at them) then went off stage. Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Macao, and Wakaba just stood on stage then walked off. Vijeeter decided to do a special Halloween dance he's been working on while in the spotlight. Romeo was dressed as a prince and did some of his colored fire tricks during the contest and Natsu was juggling fire once he got up.

After the girls watched the guys present their costumes they went to a secret room in the back and discussed who the winner should be.

"So who do you guys think should win?" Cana asked everyone.

"I liked Elfman's" Lisanna pitched in.

"Oh please, he was just in his beast form. It was so unoriginal!" Evergreen mocked.

"Really?" Bisca laughed. "Because I'm pretty sure you were the one who was drooling over him flexing his muscles!" Evergreen cheeks quickly changed to a bright pink and she turned Bisca into stone.

"Um, maybe we should rule Elfman out." Mirajane says nervously. "I kind of liked Laxus' costume and I don't think Macao, Laxus, Freed, Gajeel, Wakaba, or Gray should win."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT GRAY-SAMA?!" Juvia screeches resulting in having the girls try to cover their ears as quickly as possible. "Gray-sama should always win, for he is the most beautiful and amazing! Oh, Gray-sama!"

"Well, let's get back to Gray later." Cana suggests.

"Aye." Everyone but Juvia agrees.

"Well who do you think should win, Lucy?" Erza asks, trying to carry on the meeting accordingly.

"I really like Natsu's costume."

"And why is that?" Mira asks with a smile creeping on her face.

"Because he looks hot." The blonde responds. Everyone's eyes grow wide with shock on how blunt she was. Erza had a bright red face and Mirajane's smile somehow grew wider. "Oh my god, please tell me I didn't say that out loud." Lucy pleaded now realizing what she just said.

"Looks like we have not one, but two girls in here who thinks a Fairy Tail dragon slayer is hot." Cana cheers.

"Who's the second one?" Wendy asks. Levy's face suspiciously starts to turn so red that it rivals Erza's hair.

"Why Levy of course!" Mirajane answers. "Why do you think she hangs around Gajeel so much?"

"Oh god Lu-chan call Virgo and have her dig me a hole I can die in."

"Sorry Levy-chan we have to finish the voting."

"Juvia thinks we should go back to Gray-sama." Juvia shouts.

"I don't really think Gray should win Juvia." Innocent Wendy says.

"GRAY-SAMA SHALL WIN!" Juvia snaps.

"EEK!" The girls scream as Juvia drowned them "accidently". The Master didn't want to deal with Juvia so he decided to cancel the guys costume contest also. Not like the male members cared though, they were just happy that they didn't get caught eavesdropping. What they were annoyed about was the headache inducing ego boost from Natsu and Gajeel after hearing themselves be called 'hot'.


	9. Joke Star

**Summary: Inspired by Friends, Gray and Gajeel fight over who originally came up with a joke**

 **Ships: a tiny bit of Gajeel/Levy**

 **Joke Star**

"Hey guys look what I got!" Gray shouted while entering the Guild as Juvia was following not far behind.

"What is it Gray?" Levy asks with interest.

"Is it a nude pic?" Cana questions, with a disturbingly perverted smile, decorating her face.

Juvia started to get a nosebleed at the claim. (though god knows why, hasn't she already seen him naked like a million times?) Everyone else just rolled their eyes because they were far to use to seeing Gray naked.

"NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" Gray screamed, while ironically getting nude.

"Do you really need a picture to see him naked?" Gajeel piped in. "Look he's even naked right now."

"DAMN IT!"

"How unmanly!" Elfman laughed.

"At least I'm not the one who keeps calling their secret girlfriend manly!"

"It's because she is manly!"

"Elfman, why on earth would you call her manly?" Mirajane sighs.

"See!" The ice mage retorts.

"GUYS!" Levy shouts trying to stop the arguing. The entire guild goes quiet and stares at her. "Thank you. Now Gray, what is it you'd like to show us?"

"Oh right!" He beamed. Gray runs across the guild to his pants and grabs something out of the pocket. "Aha!" He exclaimed as he held up a magazine. The cover says playboy on it with big fancy letters.

"Oh Gray, you aren't going to show us pictures of naked woman are you?" Lucy asks in disgust.

"No!" Gray yells as if she was the biggest idiot in the room. "I sent a joke to them and they printed it!" He boasts while patting himself on the back.

"I didn't know playboy printed jokes." Cana admits while swinging her bottle of wine in the air. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Yea they print jokes," He says, "interviews, and very intellectual writing."

"It didn't work on Erza it's not going to work on us." Lucy nagged to her teammate. Seriously, how gullible did he think they were?

"But look my joke is the first one!" He flips to the joke section in the magazine and points to the first line. The page had about fifteen jokes, and most were either about something inappropriate that usually offended a couple people or were so ridiculous you can't help but chuckle at it. Gray's joke was both. The guild leans in to look at the ice mages jest, with great curiosity.

"Oh, I get it!" Mirajane laughed.

"Yea, that's actually pretty funny, Gray" Cana compliments. "And may I add you're still naked?" At the realization Gray lets out an annoyed sigh and puts his clothes back on.

"You know what's even funnier?" Gajeel growled. "The time I came up with that joke!"

"What?!" Gray yells, while being extremely offended. Gajeel was sending him a deadly glare but Gray only blinks back confused. "The hell you talking about?"

"You stole that joke from me!"

"I did not!"

"You totally did!'

"I came up with it!"

"No you didn't!" Gajeel booms. "Levy, you remember me telling you that joke right?'

The blunette flushes and shifts in her seat uncomfortably. "You tell a lot of jokes, Gajeel" Levy admits. "I don't really remember you telling that one." Gajeel's jaw drops to the ground and Gray lets out a roar of laughter.

"But I told that joke to my employer and he said it was one of the funniest things he's ever heard!" Gajeel says, trying to defend himself.

"Well tell your employer thank you" Gray gloated while giving a very fake sincere look. "Besides, I don't care if you tell people it's your joke or not."

"Oh, yea?"

"Yea!"

Suddenly Laxus walks in to the guild after a very long job involving giant evil slugs and lots evil frogs. It was going to take weeks to get the disgusting smell of swamp out of his coat! He really doesn't want to be bothered but of course, fate is cruel.

"Laxus come listen to my joke!" Gajeel shouts across the guild while running at full speed.

"No Laxus listen to my joke!" Gray screeches. The two were pulling and tripping one another till they both got to the lightening dragon slayer. "Look at the joke page, in playboy!"

"The joke page?" Laxus questions. "You do realize there's naked woman in that magazine don't you?"

* * *

Gajeel and Gray sit in Lucy's apartment, unseen waiting for the blonde to come home. There's an unlocking sound coming from the door as she puts the key in and turns it from the other side of the wall. The brown wooden doorway creaked open to reveal the celestial mage. She turns on the lights and shrieks at the sight of Gajeel and Gray waiting for her. "What are you guys doing here?" She breathes.

"We need you to help decide something for us." The iron eater grunts.

"Huh?" She questions.

"Since you're one of the few impartial members of the guild, can you decide who originally came up with the joke?" Gray pleaded. Lucy gave out a sigh, knowing she had no choice in the matter and nodded. "Ok, how about we both tell you how we came up with the joke then you'll decide."

"Alright, fine, but as long as you guys leave after I decide." She proclaimed. The two gave a nod of approval. "Let's begin!" Lucy announced. The two competitive mages glance at each other, Gajeel mouthed 'fuck you' to Gray and Gray just mouthed back 'ass hole'.

"I'll go first." Gajeel volunteered. "I was making a new song for my awesome performance I was going to have and putting the lyrics together sounded like doctor monkey and that's how I came up with the joke."

"Oh please!" Gray complains. "I have a twice as good reason then that! You see I've always loved monkeys as a kid and Juvia loves to dress up as a doctor so boom! Doctor monkey joke!"

"That's a damn stupid reason!" Gajeel bursts.

"I've made my decision!" Lucy yells, trying to get the attention of both the boys. "I've decided that, that joke is stupid and offends woman, and doctors, AND MONKEYS! The joke is terrible and stupid. Now get out of my house!"

Gajeel and Gray get up and walked out of the apartment, sulkily. "It was your joke." Gajeel grunted.

"Was not!"


	10. You're Bleeding!

**Summary: Young Natsu gets the wrong idea and thinks Erza is hurt**

 **Ships: None**

 **You're Bleeding!**

Eleven-year-old Erza booms into the guild with her sword at her side and a very grumpy look on her face. It feels like someone's punching her from the inside out, her emotions are everywhere, and her back hurt like a bitch. But none of that mattered because today Erza became a woman. That's right she got her period. Now Mirajane can shut up about her being a boy.

"You ok, Erza?" Macao asked. She jumped a little bit and at the question. She was so lost in though she forgot about everyone else around her.

"Yes, I'm doing fine." She answered somewhat honestly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the guild Natsu and Gray were doing their hourly fighting. "You're starting to slow down, droopy eyes." Natsu mocked. He then got hit with a burst of ice from his fellow guild member. "Oh it's on!" He yelled. His fist went a flame and right as he was about to hit Gray he stopped and sniffed the air.

"You're such a coward Natsu!" The ice mage screams, "You're to chicken to even hit me." Gray got no reaction from the dragon slayer as her kept sniffing the air. "Chicken! Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!" He says trying to provoke him. Still no reaction. Is that blood he smelled? Natsu thought to himself.

He followed the sent to the redheaded tween, Erza. She was in the middle of talking (more like arguing) with Mirajane while eating some strawberry cake. Natsu stands in front of Erza and realizes that she's the one who's bleeding.

"ERZA!" He screams while shaking said girl.

"What are you doing Natsu?!" She screeches. The fire dragon slayer stops shaking her and starts to sniff her hips.

"Are you ok Erza?! You're bleeding in between your legs!" Several guild members choke on their food and drinks. Mira starts to cackle a wicked laugh, Erza starts sputtering, and Gray turned as white as a ghost.

"Can someone teach this kid about puberty?!" Mira scoffed while whipping away tears of laughter.

"Oh god Natsu." Gray huffed while shaking his head.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"You idiot!" Erza snapped. She pulls out her swords and Natsu gives a very girly scream before sprinting away from the she-devil. He didn't manage to get very far till she caught him. "I'm going to make you pay!" Many cringed at the beating the poor boy received. Luckily the Master stepped in and took Natsu to his office and gave him a long and uncomfortable talk. For the next week Natsu avoided everyone in the guild and stayed home. If only he knew that there was plenty more talks similar to that one coming soon.


	11. Words in Flames

**Summary: Natsu learns that fire isn't the best thing to write with**

 **Ships: Nalu and some Chappy**

 **Words in Flames**

 **I** t was the middle of the night when Natsu and Happy decided to go to guild for an extra top-secret operation. The two quietly sneak around the town while wearing ninja masks.

"Ok Happy," Natsu whispers to his best friend while standing right outside the guild, "we need to distract everybody and have them leave the guild hall."

"How are we going to do that?" Happy questions, curiously.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would tell me!"

"You don't have to yell at me!"

"Sorry, bud."

"I'll forgive you if you promise to give me some fish!"

"But I just got you some fish earlier today!"

"Well I guess I don't forgive you then!"

"Oh I just got an idea!" The fire mage exclaimed out of the blue. Happy's mouth dropped open to ask what it was but didn't get the chance to because his partner already burst into the guild. "PARTY AT LUCY'S PLACE! EVERYONE IS INVITED!" Natsu screams at the top of his lungs.

"YEAH!" The guild screams in response. Cana was the first of many to sprint out of the guild in excitement to get to Lucy's 'party.'

"You know she's going to totally kill you for that, right?" Happy comments.

"Eh," Natsu shrugged, "she'll forgive me after my special mission is completed." A wide smile dances onto his face as he walks across the guild with hands in his pockets and scarf wrapped around his head while being used as a ninja mask.

"What mission?" Mirajane asks as she pops out from under the bar.

"EEK!" The boys shriek in a very girly manner. Hey it was Mira, anyone would scream! "What are you doing here Mira?"

"Just because there's a party going on, doesn't mean I get to leave the bar." The white haired beauty giggled. "But you didn't answer my question, what mission?

"We can't tell you because we're ninjas!" Happy exclaimed while doing a karate pose with Natsu. "Ninjas never tell their missions!"

"The code of the ninja says so!" Natsu pips in, while holding up a book, which looked very handmade. It said _**NINJA BOOK**_ in colorful letters on the cover with stick figures all over it. At the bottom it said _**Made by Natsu and Happy.**_

Mirajane giggled at the childishness of her fellow Fairy Tail members. "Well, I guess I'll never know." She grabs a dirty rag and starts to wipe down the bar.

"What are we going to do Happy? She's not leaving!" Mira hears Natsu whispering to his blue furred companion.

"Ninjas must never abandon their mission!" Happy says. He picks up Natsu and uses his wings to fly him to the top of the guild wall. The dragon slayer fists goes to flame and starts to set the giant wall on fire. Mirajane screeches, "AH!" while flailing around the bar trying to find some water. "What the hell are you two doing!?"

"Natsu's writing a message to Lucy because he liiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her." A big smile appears on Happy's face.

"Oh my god he's blushing!"

"I am not! It's just the heat of the flames!"

"Sureeeeee." Mira and Happy giggle in unison. Natsu just ignores the two and continues to write with his fire.

After he was finished, Happy sent him down to the ground and observed the note on the wall. It said, Dear Lucy, I just wanted to say that you are the prettiest person I've ever known. Every part of you is amazing, from your beautiful hair to your cute little toes. Lucy Heartfilia you're the best partner in the world (other than Happy). –Natsu Dragneel.

"It's so cute! My shipping heart is going to explode!" Mira exclaimed excitedly.

"Yea and Lucy is going to come here any minute," Natsu adds, "hopefully she'll read the note before she starts kicking us because of us telling people about a made-up party."

"Yep!" Happy beams. "She'll be here in, three, two, one." Suddenly the blonde bursts in to the guild right as Happy said one as if they rehearsed it.

"Natsu," Lucy hissed with her eyebrows furred and her hands clenched into fists, "why the hell did you tell people there was a fucking party at my house?!" She storms down to where her best friend is, filled with rage. "Do you know how many nosebleeds Macao and Wakaba got from looking into my underwear drawer?!"

"Well maybe if you look at the wall to your left, you'll feel a bit better." Natsu sheepishly suggests. Mira looks at the wall aligned with fire with a smile on her face; said smile immediately disappears after seeing that the fire for the words spread across the wall and was now unreadable.

"You set a wall on fire!" Lucy shrieks. "LUCY KICK!"

The blonde kicks Natsu across the bar and into a bunch of bottles.

"Aw, we worked so hard on that." Happy mopped in the corner. "Now how will Charle know how strong I am and finally accept my fish?"

Of course once Gramps found out about the wall being burned down by Natsu he had to fin him and banned playing ninjas inside the guild. At least now Happy and Natsu wouldn't bug Lisanna and Lucy about playing that game with him for a loooooooooong time.


	12. Flowing Threw the Night

**Summary: Natsu and Lucy slow dance together at Evergreen and Elfman's wedding**

 **Ships: Elfgreen and Nalu**

 **A/N: Just wanted to thank those people who've decided to follow/favorite this story! You guys are the best! Thank you sososososososososososo much**

 **Flowing Threw the Night**

It was Elfman and Evergreen's wedding. All of Fairy Tail was partying at this joyous event. It was an outdoor wedding, in a beautiful forest. The couple was going to get married at the church but Evergreen decided that she wanted her wedding outside, like a fairy would.

They had a large white tent with wooden flooring underneath, which was the dance floor. The trees had lights wrapped around them and the tables had white clothes covering them. The ceremony was beautiful, with Mira, Erza, and Lisanna, as bridesmaids, Romeo as the ring barer, Wendy as the flower girl, Makarov as the priest, and Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow as groomsman.

Currently the night was starting to wind down and everyone was feeling relaxed. (They all somehow managed to keep Natsu and Gray in check and make sure they didn't ruin anything; they also somehow kept Erza from eating the entire cake.) Elfman was holding Evergreen close as they danced together with smiles on their faces. Lucy soon realized that she was the only girl left who wasn't dancing with somebody.

"Oh no what am I going to do?!" Lucy cries out in frustration. She can't be the only one not dancing! She looks around frantically hoping to find someone to dance with. Luckily she found an unsuspecting pinkette shoving food into his mouth. Lucy rushes over to Natsu with high hopes. "Hey Natsu, pleeeeeaaaaaase dance with me?"

"Eh?" Natsu questions with his eyebrows raised.

"I need someone to dance with." She says blatantly.

"Aw, but I want to eat food! Dancing is boring."

"I need someone to dance with though!"

"Why don't you ask Gray?"

"He's dancing with Juvia. Literally every guy here is already dancing with someone."

"But Luceeeeeee"

"If I promise to buy lunch for us at our next job will you then dance with me?"

"And will you buy some fish for Happy?"

"Fine."

A smile then broke onto Natsu's face as he grabbed her wrist and rushed her over to the dance floor. "Slow down Natsu, I can't run in heels!" The celestial mage cried out. Lucy was ignored as he kept running till they were in the middle of the dance floor. Naturally, Lucy put her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand in his left.

After a few songs and lots of Natsu stepping on her feet he started to complain.

"Ugh this is so boring." Natsu whined.

"It's not that boring." Lucy chided while rolling her eyes.

"Yea it is!" He yelled. They continued to dance a bit more till Natsu said, "Why can't we dance like them?" Lucy looked over to where Natsu was looking.

"You mean like Elfman and Evergreen?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah." He admits. A blush spread across her face at the sight of the married couple holding each other closely and swaying to the music.

"That's what couples do." Lucy says while turning her face away hoping Natsu didn't see her blushing.

"So?" The fire dragon slayer scoffed. Lucy's face started to burn brighter more and more by the second.

"Eek!" She squealed as Natsu pulls her close and wraps his arms around her tiny waist. Hesitantly, Lucy slowly wrapped her pale arms around his neck.

"See this isn't so bad." Natsu jokes. Lucy buried herself into his chest and listens to his heartbeat. The dragon slayer presses his face into her golden silky hair as they swayed to the gentle music. They danced for hours just holding each other.

The last song the band preformed ended and the musicians start to pack up. The duo releases each other of their tight hold and look into the others eyes. Lucy could feel as if she could just stare into his deep onyx eyes for all of eternity; they were filled with determination and excitement. A toothy grin went onto his face and he said "You know you're right, dancing is pretty fun." She smiled back at her partner.

"I told you so." She giggled. She then gently kisses his cheek. "Thanks for tonight, Natsu." Lucy then walked away filled with joy in the past nights events. So what if she had a crush on her best friend? All the dancing made Lucy feel like she had a chance with Natsu. And is that so bad?

 **A/N (again) Dude, inspiration hit me like a truck today! I just had to write Nalu fluff the moment I got home. Thank you all for reading!**


	13. Arm Wrestling

**Summary: The guys have a contest to see who's the most muscularly strong.**

 **Ships: None**

 **A/N: Oh my god I didn't realize till today that I haven't posted anything in a little while! I'm so sorry! I'm going to try to update again tomorrow or the day after! Again Sorry!**

 **Arm Wrestling**

Everyone is working and helping rebuild the guildhall. After the destruction of the building during Tartaros and the one-year the guild was disbanded, all of the members were ecstatic to show off their new strength to everyone else. Most did it by subtly showing off some magic or talking about all the training they did, but the guys decided to do something else; an arm wrestling contest.

"So, how much training have you guys been doing?" Elfman asks while nailing some boards to the wall.

"Well I was a commanding officer," Gajeel brags, "I worked my ass off and trained a ton." He smirks smugly.

"Oh please, I did way more training then you and your ass will ever do!" Natsu yells while showing off his muscles.

Gajeel walks over to Natsu and aggressively points his finger to his chest and shouts. "Yeah right flame head!"

"I did twice the amount of training you did!" Natsu claims as a dark aura surrounds the dragon slayers.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT YOU SICK BASTARD!" Gajeel screams with anger. "AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YA!"

Gajeel was just about to punch Natsu square in the face until a terrifying voice booms throughout the construction site, grabbing everyone's attention. "No fighting!" A redhead shouts. Gajeel looks to his right and sees Erza with a frightening look on her face that even the toughest men would start shaking in fear. "I will not tolerate it!" She continues to boom. "If I see any of you fighting in any way you will get a beating! Understood?!" The guild fearfully nods their heads to the powerful mage. "Good. If you want to prove your strength to your fellow comrades I will allow arm wrestling."

"Arm wrestling?" Gray questions.

"That might actually be a good idea!" Warren shouts with a finger up in the air.

Multiple "yeah"s and "awesome"s were heard from the guys.

"Lets do it!" Elfman shouts while pumping a fist in the air.

Right as the males were about to run to the nearest table a voice shouts "Stop!" Everyone turns to see Gajeel with a mischievous look on his face. "How about we make this more interesting? Let's make this a competition, and the winner will pick one loser who then has to be a slave to the winner for a day." Gajeel glances towards Natsu obviously implying that he wants Natsu to lose and make him his slave.

"Sure why not."

"I don't really care."

"I'm all fired up!"

"Only a real man would do an arm wrestling competition!"

"This would make great revenge!"

Gajeel smiles at the positivity of his idea. "Then lets do this!" Everyone rush to the nearest table and started arm wrestling.

About forty-five minutes or so later, all that was left was Elfman versus Gajeel. Whoever won this would be the champion. Elfman was sitting in his chair with determination in his eyes and sweat on his face. Gajeel, sitting across from Elfman, was prepared and confident. Their arms were in position as they waited for the referee to start the match.

"Three!" Max shouted. "Two! ONE!"

Both men immediately put all their strength into pushing the others arm down onto the table. Gajeel started to realize that maybe going against Elfman wasn't the best idea. What if Elfman picked him to be his slave? Would he do that? Gajeel did call him stupid that one time. Oh no this was a bad idea wasn't it?! Panic started to replace all the confidence Gajeel originally had,

Right as he realized his mistake Elfman already won and his arm slammed down on the table. Cheers were heard from everyone and Gajeel could hear Natsu laughing his ass off. Gajeel wanted to punch something really bad (like maybe Natsu or Gray) but he was already to embarrassed to do so,

"Before we announce Elfman as the winner," Max says, "is anyone else foolish enough to arm wrestle him?"

Silence filled the crowd as nobody wanted to be humiliated like Gajeel. "I'll go!" A sweet voice pips up. Several jaws dropped seeing the incredibly intelligent Lucy standing before them.

"Um…." Max whimpered. Lucy eyes beamed with joy as she excitedly volunteered herself. "Sure?" Max said more as a question then a statement.

Gajeel stands up from his seat so Lucy could sit. The blonde beauty sat herself down and grabbed the Taurus key from her belt. She held it to her chest and shouts "Star dress Taurus!" A bright yellow glow surrounds her. Once the magical glow dims, Lucy is now in a completely different outfit that shows lots of skin.

"Woah!" Macao and Wakaba adores with perverted looks on their faces.

"Did she just requip?"

"I thought only Erza could do that!"

"It doesn't really look like armor though."

"Maybe it's decorative?"

Lucy smirked at her guild mates. Little did they know this outfit enhances her strength!

She grabs Elfman's hand and got ready to have a battle of strength.

"Three! Two! One!" The referee shouts.

Elfman and Lucy put all their strength into their one arm. The Strauss brother's eyes widen with shock on how well Lucy was doing. He wouldn't expect so much strength from such a skinny girl. Realizing that his pride is on the line, Elfman pushed as hard as he could against her arm. He started to smile seeing her arm go down slowly. That smile instantly disappeared after seeing that Lucy's arm was starting to rise back up. With her strength from her celestial spirit Lucy slammed Elfman's arm down.

"EH?!" All the boys shout in shock. Lucy stands up and whips the sweat that was pouring down her pale face. She places her hands on her hips and confidently smiles at everyone.

"Anyone else want to go?" The mage asks innocently. The guys turn white and souls flout up into the air. Lucy giggles at the sight of everyone's shock. The only one who wasn't affected by what just happened was Natsu. He had his toothy grin on his face as he looked at her.

"Great job." He said cheerfully.

"Why, thank you." She responded while pretending to curtsy. She looked around to see that the males were still in their shell-shocked state. Hopefully that'll teach them not to mess with her.


	14. Lucky Cookies

**A/N: I would like to apologize for not updating right away like I said I would. I've been so busy with a loss in the family and Christmas that I haven't had time to update. Please forgive me; thank you for reading this.**

 **Summary: AU, at one of Erza's parties, Natsu's giant appetite somehow gets the him and Gray to meet a hot girl offering free food.**

 **Ships: NALU! Some Graylu and Jerza**

 **Lucky Cookies**

"Ew!" Gray shouts in disgust as Natsu stuffs multiple chocolate chip cookies into his mouth at once. "Learn some manners Natsu!"

Both Gray and Natsu were at a party that Erza was hosting. They knew most of the people there from college, but there was some they couldn't quite recognize. For example the weird tan girl in the corner showing their friend Lisanna a bunch of pictures of cats, she even was wearing cat ears on her head! There was also this guy with blue hair that has been talking to Erza for a while now. He had this strange and unique looking red tattoo on the right side of his face. It was actually pretty entertaining watching Erza get all blushy and squeamish with him.

"Geez Natsu no wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You literally have no manners." Gray complained once more while folding his arms

"You're not my Mom." Natsu retorted as he lifted his head and got in Gray's face. Cookie crumps start to fall off his face and onto the floor.

"I never said I was!"

Both were gritting their teeth and giving each other a threatening glare, (not as good as Erza's of course) while a dark aura consumed him. Natsu was the first to act and kicked the dark haired man in the shin. Gray shouts, "I'm going to kick your ass Natsu!" while trying not to damage too much of Erza's stuff during the fight. Lucky for the two of them Erza was too busy flirting with that blue haired guy to even notice. Her personality is way different with that guy then with him. Not that Gray was jealous or anything, Erza's like a sister, you know.

Gray finally had enough of Natsu and used all of his strength to punch him in the face. The fire lover stumbles back and knocks into a blonde girl while having her spill her beer all over herself.

All Gray and Natsu do is point at each other and scream "IT WAS HIS FAULT!"

The hot girl closes her eyes and snaps her jaw shut while rubbing her temples. It was obvious that she was trying not to blow a fuse. She peaks one eye open then looks at Natsu with great interest.

"Hey aren't you that guy who was eating all my chocolate chip cookies in the corner?" She tilts her head to the side, slightly, and raises an eyebrow.

"Heh heh" Natsu says while scratching the back of his head. The level of awkwardness he was feeling right now was insanely high but the blonde didn't seem to notice. "Yep, that was me."

"Really?!" She screams in excitement as she clasps her hands together. Natsu thought that she was probably going to beat him up or tell Erza that he not only ate pretty much all her cookies but spill beer on her shirt. But instead she just got really excited. Either she was a lot more drunk then he was or she was just really weird. Probably both. "Well I run a bakery not to far from here and I've been looking for someone to taste test some of the different cakes I want to make for Erza's birthday, soon! And I was wondering, since it seems you like food so much, that you would be able to taste test for me?"

"EH?" Natsu shouts while his jaw was dropping. Free food and a sweet college girl? Awesome!

"Don't worry," the strange person said while waving her arms franticly, "there's no drugs or weird shit in them! I'm assuming you're good friends with Erza, you can ask her and she could tell you that I'm speaking the truth."

The two give each other skeptical looks for what feels like a whole minute. "I'm Lucy by the way!" she says trying to break the silence.

Natsu turns to her and gives her his signature smile. "Hi Luigi!" he exclaims.

Gray lets out a sigh and wondered how the hell did this idiot get into college? While Lucy's eye starts twitching in annoyance. "It's Lucy."

"Geez flame breath you can't even get the girls name right."

"Whatever." Natsu says blandly while wrapping his hands behind his head.

"Well I'll just ask someone else." Lucy addressed while turning away.

"Wait!" Gray shouts while grabbing her arm. The baker jumps slightly in shock then looks at him. "I'll do it!"

"You will?" She asks with eyes sparkling.

"Well yeah. You're a hot girl offering free food, or course I'll do it." She blushes and turns away.

"Hey!" Natsu shouts and punches Gray in the face. "Who says I wasn't going to do it?"

"Well it's not like you agreed to it!" Gray booms.

Natsu suddenly grabs Lucy's wrist and walks off with her murmuring about how much of a douchebag Gray is while Lucy just walked with him in shock at how he punched, who she thought was his friend, so quickly.

"It's not fair. All he has to do is eat tons of food messily and next thing you know a hot chick invites him to hang out with her and eat." Gray mutters to himself.

Gray looks around the party and notices a girl with blue hair standing by the drinks talking to Gajeel. Maybe he should talk to her?

(Little did Gray know he was going to marry the girl with blue hair, and Natsu was going to marry the strange blonde. Who knew bad manners and a huge appetite could lead to the girl of their dreams?)

 **A/N: I know this is kind of short ( is 1,000 words short?) but I don't have TONS of time and I really feel that I owe you guys and update. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	15. Gray's Head Ornaments

**Hellooooooooooo everyone! I would just like to thank the people who've favorited and followed this story! Special thanks to that guest reviewer! You are so insanely sweet!**

 **(I was going to write some angst but it's the holidays so I'll stick with something happy.)**

 **Summary: Juvia has a strange Christmas tree**

 **Ships: Gruvia!**

 **Gray's Head Ornaments**

It's Christmas Eve, and Gray was walking back home after a long day of training. Since the guild disbanded he felt that he should take the time to learn and develop his new power. Of course Juvia decided to come with him and they've been living together for a little bit. Usually she would go and train with him but she said she wanted to stay home and do some last minute decorating for the house.

His feet trudged in the snow as he walked through the cold, winter weather. Most people would be bothered by how low the temperature has been getting but if you're an ice wizard you actually quite enjoy it.

Gray sees his home and runs toward it looking forward for something to eat. When he entered his quaint home it didn't look like it usually did.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gray screams.

"Oh Gray-sama, you're home!" Juvia exclaims as she walks out of the kitchen.

Standing in all of its glory was a huge, pine, Christmas tree. The strange thing about it is that all the decorations on the tree were pictures of Gray's face. Even the star on top had a picture of Gray tapped on to it.

"Do you like it?" Juvia squeals in excitement while rushing over to the ice wizard and giving him a giant hug. "Juvia has spent all day making it and has been hoping that Gray-sama will like it!"

"Um…." He says awkwardly while trying to pry Juvia off him. Was he supposed to tell that he found it weird and disturbing? If he did then he would probably just be the biggest asshole.

Great….

"Juvia has also made a Christmas dinner for just the two of us." She says proudly. Juvia finally lets go of Gray and rushes back to the kitchen.

The blue haired water mage comes out with a turkey and sets it on the table. Gray was ashamed to admit he was drooling a little bit at the sight of it. Juvia has always been a great cook even though some of her creations are always… normal.

"Come sit!" Juvia insists as she sets plates and utensils for the two of them.

He walks to the table and sits down while staring at the tree.

It was as if the ornaments grey, life-less, eyes were looking into his soul and very being. Their smirks were judging him as they waiting for the perfect moment to attack him only to,

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yells. Gray almost fell out of his chair as he was snapped back into reality.

"Shit, is everything alright?"

"It's just that," Juvia mumbles, "you weren't answering Juvia when she called Gray-sama's name so Juvia got worried and had to scream. Juvia is very sorry." She bows her head in apology.

"Whatever." Gray and Juvia sunk into the delicious food that was made as they quietly celebrating their Christmas together.

After a while Juvia got tired and decided to go to bed. Gray decided to use this time to destroy the tree and try to erase it from his memory forever. Unfortunately, Juvia made it a tradition to do something with Gray's head for EVERY HOLIDAY.

Oh well.

 **A/N: I know its short and that Christmas is ALMOST over but this idea popped into my head and I thought it was so cute! Happy holidays!**


End file.
